


Reflections

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Weeping Angels - Freeform, sequel to 'A Doctor in a Blue Box'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor discover a colony of Weeping Angels. However, they've already been disarmed. They look around and find a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihnasarima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihnasarima/gifts).



> I got bored in computer class and this happened.

Clara opened the door and grinned. "Doctor! You've landed us in a statue garden," she called over her shoulder as she stepped out of the TARDIS. 

"What?" he called from his place at the console. "Thought we'd landed on Denduron, we were gonna see the sun set over the mirror plane-" He stopped as he bounded up behind her, eyes widening. "Clara, don't blink," he murmured softly, gazing around in horror. Clara turned back to look at him, confused.

"But they're just stat-"

"No they're not, Clara!" He bounded over to her. "They're angels, weeping angels, and if you look away-" He stopped, too upset to continue, and stared at the angels. He grabbed Clara's hand, as if that would somehow keep her from disappearing like Amy and Rory had.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" She glanced around. "And why'd you call them weeping? They look more like they're staring at the mirror planet we came here to see." The Doctor considered her words, really looking for the first time at how the angels were positioned- hands lowered, faces upturned, mouths gaping.

"You're right," he said slowly, and blinked. Nothing. He laughed and blinked again. "Oh, brilliant. Someone's been here! And somehow, they managed to defeat all these angels-" He dropped her hand and moved away, weaving through the hundreds of statues as they glared at their reflection on a planet that never set. Clara followed him, possibly more confused than she had been before. "But- I mean, what would they do? If they weren't, if we had blinked?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, zap you back in time a few hundred years," he said casually, peering at her over an angel's shoulder before ducking away again, scanning this angel and that one with his sonic. Clara simply shook her head and turned to look at the angel nearest her, who seemed to be clutching something.

"Doctor," she called. "This one's got something." She reached out and grabbed hold of the ball chain dangling from it's grasp, fingers clasped around whatever the charm was. She wiggled it in the statue's fingers, and slowly but surely began to work it free.

"It's dog tags," she said in some surprise. "From Earth. Afghanistan." She tilted them, squinting to read the letters etched into the metal. 'Cpt. J. Watson, M.D.'

"Let me see?" the Doctor appeared at her shoulder, hand out-held, sonic in hand. She dropped the tags in his palm, and he turned them over carefully, licked them. "Well that's odd. That's very,  _very_  odd." He turned and bounded back to the TARDIS.

"What-?" Clara followed him, brow furrowed in surprise when she entered only to find the Doctor licking a wire under a console. He made a face and spat, trying to get rid of the taste. 

"So that's what he was doing," he muttered to himself, standing. "Clara, I think I know what happened here." He grinned and spun a dial, sending the TARDIS off. "Sorry, we'll see the sunset another day," he shouted as the sound of the breaks  grinding filled the air. "I've got a Doctor to see!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "A Doctor in a Blue Box". There may or may not be another sequel yet to come.


End file.
